legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mukuro Ikusaba
"I mean, to be honest...whether or not a flower is pretty depends on the situation, right? It's like... One lone flower on the battlefield, or you almost step on one but pull back at the last second. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean..." Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Mukuro Ikusaba (戦刃 むくろ Ikusaba Mukuro) is one of the characters in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, as well as a secondary antagonist in the Hope's Peak Academy saga. She is the older twin sister of Junko Enoshima. Mukuro is a student from Class 78th enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Soldier (超高校級の「軍人」''chō kōkō kyū no “gunjin.” lit''. Super High School Level Soldier). She is also an important member of Ultimate Despair, with her and her sister going by the name "Despair Sisters". However, they are not equals, as Mukuro is simply a very close follower and often a bodyguard for Junko. During the Killing School Life, Mukuro is the mysterious sixteenth student, as she disguised herself as her twin sister. However, right after the first murder occurred, she was punished and murdered by Monokuma (under Junko's control) after breaking the school rules. Mukuro has a more prominent role in the prequel novel, Danganronpa/Zero, and the alternate ending novel, Danganronpa IF. She appears as a cameo in the 30-minutes long OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito Komaeda's imagination world. Mukuro appeared in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair as one of the Despair Sisters along with Junko. She also returns in the spinoff manga, Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer as the source of inspiration behind Takumi Hijirihara's Killer Killer persona, and in the form of numerous clones of her. Appearance Mukuro is a young woman who is around 19 years old. (around 17 years in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair). She and Junko share the same, average height. Her slim figure has been criticized by Monokuma in Danganronpa IF; he has specifically stated that she was "too skinny" (though it should be noted Junko tends to heavily exaggerate or even make up Mukuro's flaws). Despite being a soldier, her body does not appear particularly muscular, which could be explained by the fact that some parts of her talent have been shown to be more like a supernatural state. She is similar in appearance to her sister Junko, but there are some notable differences. Mukuro's eyes are less round, more slanted, and are also naturally blue; unlike her sister's. Her bust is also much smaller. She has short, layered, bobbed black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She has a Fenrir tattoo on her right hand, which she covers up with foundation when disguised as Junko. However, in later designs of her after Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Mukuro's eye color is changed to purple and her hair is a little longer, reaching down to about shoulder length. Personality Being the Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro is ruthless and can kill and harm others with no remorse. She seems completely indifferent towards other people, unless it's her sister Junko or her crush Makoto. Unlike her sister, she doesn't take any sadistic pleasure in hurting or killing people, but at the same time she show little concern for other people's suffering. Despite being an incredible soldier, Mukuro is very out-of-touch with her own emotions. She has a notable lack of social-skills, acting emotionless and indifferent towards most people. She tends to have a cold, serious expression and a reserved personality. Despite this, she appears to portray her sister's very different personality rather well. She herself admits that she lacks skill in negotiating with others and planning tactics in advance, despite her renown as an excellent soldier. While she is completely fearless as a soldier, she is afraid of certain emotional situations. Mukuro has been verbally and physically abused by her sister for years. She only knows how to take orders from Junko and obeys her even if she doesn't agree with her. Mukuro craves her sister's praise and acceptance and will do nearly anything to get it. Because of this, Mukuro allows herself to be constantly abused by Junko and takes her insults to heart. Mukuro believes she is the only one who truly understands her sister and she wants to make her happy, so she stays by Junko's side even when she insults her. She also finds pleasure in Junko's attempts to harm or even kill her, knowing that her sister will experience tremendous despair if she succeeds. She is sometimes portrayed even disturbingly obsessed with her sister, with her blushing and in a state of ecstasy. According to her voice actress, Mukuro usually gives off a feminine, frail and even cute impression when in her sister's company, described with "a masochist who loves her little sister" kind of vibe. However, during fighting, her stern and grim personality comes out, and it's like she becomes a different person. In Danganronpa IF, thanks to Makoto, Mukuro begins to have more interest in the world around her. While she is protective of Makoto and cares about him, she still doesn't show that much interest in other students. She decides to protect Makoto's hope and betrays Junko, though she is still very much motivated by the idea of causing her sister to feel despair. In the end, she doesn't know how to feel or what kind of future she would have. Relationships Junko Enoshima Junko was Mukuro's younger twin sister. Mukuro viewed Junko as being far superior to her and would do anything to earn her praise, even going so far as to join Ultimate Despair and taking part in the School Life of Mutual Killing. Mukuro wanted nothing more than for Junko to be happy and to be loved by her, but was aware that she did not subscribe to the same notions of despair compared to her sister. She refused to leave her side though, as she believes no one else besides her can truly understand her sister. Junko was verbally abusive and cruel towards Mukuro. She made it very clear that she believed herself to be superior to her older sister and criticized her on several occasions. Mukuro took her sister's insults to heart and believed Junko was always right. Mukuro's feelings allowed Junko to take advantage of her, but there were certain limits, such as when Junko attempted to kill Mukuro with an ice pick and a grenade but Mukuro blocked all her attacks and chucked it out the car window. Still, Mukuro understood that Junko was trying to taste the despair of killing her own sister, and was actually happy to know Junko would fall into despair by murdering her. When Mukuro talks or thinks about her sister in Danganronpa/Zero and Danganronpa 3, she sometimes blushes and appears to be in a state of ecstasy, implying that she has incestious feelings for her sister. In Danganronpa/Zero, she turns ecstatic and feverish as she explains Junko's relationship with her and despair, considering her own relationship with Junko special because she truly is the only one who understands her. She claims that is why Junko needs her, though she hasn't realized it yet. Acting giddy, Mukuro thinks that maybe Junko just pretends not to realize it because she is "so shy". Hearing all of this, Ryōko is disturbed and concludes that Mukuro's feelings for her sister are definitely not normal. Makoto Naegi While there were no real interactions between the two in the first game, their relationship is explored and elaborated on in the novel Danganronpa IF. It is revealed that they were friends due to being classmates, though seemingly not very close due to Mukuro's distant personality. Mukuro was in love with Makoto due to him being the first person to ever smile at her, though he appeared to be unaware of this and thought of her as a friend. She would often watch him from afar while they still attended Hope's Peak before The Tragedy occurred, as she lacked the courage to tell him how she felt. Another hint at her crush is provided in the first game, as during the last class trial when some group pictures of Class 78th are shown, Mukuro is looking away from the camera (some appear to be deliberate). However, the only one where she is actually looking directly at the camera is the one taken by Makoto. In Danganronpa IF, Junko says that Mukuro never cared about being in the photos, but did care about the one Makoto was taking. It was because of Makoto that Mukuro began to think more of the world outside of Junko's plans, and it caused her to have doubts when Junko revealed her plan for the killing game involving their fellow students, Makoto included. However, initially, she was perfectly willing to kill him if for Junko's sake, despite the way she felt about him. As shown in Danganronpa 3, Mukuro hesitantly suggested that she and Junko kill Makoto immediately after her sister deemed him a threat. In Danganronpa IFs alternative universe, this changed drastically after Makoto became heavily lacerated for saving Mukuro where she became desperate in saving a moribund Makoto. As Junko then gives Mukuro the injunction to kill Makoto, Mukuro responded in refusal. Makoto treated Mukuro very kindly and placed his trust in her, even after it was revealed she was partly responsible for what had happened to Hope's Peak Academy. Takumi Hijirihara Mukuro is the one responsible for the mass murder in Takumi's middle school. Despite their opposing statuses due to their respective affiliations, Takumi developed an admiration for her techniques in the murder which later drove him to become the elusive Killer Killer. Dio Brando TBA Gallery Mukuro_profile.png Mukuro_Ikusaba.png Ikusaba_disguise_transparent.png|Disguised as Junko Danganronpa_The_Animation_Mukuro_Ikusaba.png Mukuro-Ikusaba-image-mukuro-ikusaba-36497895-500-706.jpg Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png Danganronpa 1 Group Illustration (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sibling Category:Mass Murderers Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Megumi Toyoguchi Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sayaka Kanda Category:Sadomasochists Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Bodyguards Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:The Undead Category:Damned Souls Category:Immortals Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters